Everlasting Love
by dearthirlwally
Summary: /No soy dueña de la canción,todos los derechos reservados a su compositor/SONGFIC
1. Chapter 1

**Everlasting Love**

 _ **Always looking over my shoulder**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I don't ever wanna miss you**_

 _ **I been thinking about you daily**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't wait to see your face**_

 _Como todos los días, una vez más se mira el espejo, se arregla una vez más su uniforme del colegio que consistía con una camisa blanca junto una corbata roja, una falda un poco arriba de las rodilla también color rojo con rallas negras, al ver que se encontraba limpio y planchado como a ella le gusta. Sonríe en frente del espejo, susurra despacio "Hoy lo hare, hoy es mi día" Se pone un poco de su perfume favorito y pone un mecho de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja, una vez más sonríe frente al espejo, con su mano derecha agarra la mochila y se despide de sus padres._

 _ **And I don't even know you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I know that I can't wait to kiss you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Somehow I know when we finally lock eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That you'll feel the same way**_ _ **  
**_

 _Camina despacio, pensando una y otra vez como hablarle… si él ni quisiera sabe que ella existe…eso piensa ella._

 _¿Cómo será sentir sus labios sobre los suyos? Se pregunta mientras se toca lentamente sus labios y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa sale en su rostro._

 _Ella le encantaría tener esa valentía que desea tener desde el día que lo conoció. Que lo vio con sus cabellos castaños despeinados, su uniforme desprolijo y su cara que mostraba el sueño que aun tenia._

 _Vuelve a sonreí al recordarlo…son tan distintos…ella hermosa, alegre, fina, ordena e inteligente. El guapo, terco, extrovertido, gracioso y muy desordenado._ _ **Como dicen los polos opuestos se atraen.**_

 _ **Somehow I know when we finally lock eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That you'll feel the same way**_

 _Desea saber si él sabe sobre su existencia, que piensa de ella… ¿Si sentirá lo mismo que ella?_

 _ **You're gonna be all I needed**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You make me feel like a dream**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Whoever you are, baby, you are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The one I'm waiting for**_

 _Su boca sale un suspiro , mira al frente , ah llegado a la estación de trenes. Paga su boleto, toma un asiento mientras que espera el próximo tren llegue_.

 _Una vez más piensa en el… ¿Cómo sería estar una relación con él?...¿Se pondrá celoso, si otro chico se acerca a ella?…¿La defenderá frente a todos?…¿La amara hasta el último día de su vida?…_

 _No tiene respuestas a sus preguntas…pero ella lo único que sabe que él es chico de sus sueños…_

 _ **You're my ever-everlasting love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My ever-everlasting love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'm never ever giving up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'til you're laying next to me**_

 _El tren llega a la estación, ella junto otras persona aborda el tren, con la mira busca un asiento disponible, cuando lo encuentra, camina rápidamente y se sienta al lado del pasillo. Mira a la ventanilla, el hombre que está sentado a su lado está durmiendo, mira al frente y suspira. De su mochila saca los auriculares y su teléfono, se los pone en sus orejas y toca la pantalla de su teléfono y empieza a reproducir la música. Ella cierra sus ojos por un momento mientras disfruta de la música._

 _¿Cómo lo conquistare?, ¿Cómo llamare su atención? , ¿Como hare que mire a mí y no a otras chicas? , se pregunta en sus pensamientos mientras suspira frustrada…_

 _Ella quiere confesarles sus sentimientos pero no sabe como…pero no renunciara a él, a un futuro que puede ser ellos juntos…_

 **I** _ **'m lookin' for that ever-everlasting love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Forever-ever kind of touch**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'll never ever get enough**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, we were meant to be**_

 _Sera por algo que el destino los hizo que se conocieran pero ellos nunca se hablaron…_

 _Abre sus ojos, se encuentra en la estación "Shibuya" , mira a todos lados…hasta que mira por la ventanilla , ve como el viene corriendo hacia tren y de un salto sube antes que se cierren las puerta y empieza andar hasta la próxima estación._

 _ **Ain't no use in wasting my time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **on just anybody, baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want exceptional, original**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Someone I can't deny**_

 _Ella no deja de mirarlo, piensa como hacer para acercarse a él y hablarle. Más de un año se conocen pero nunca se dirigen una palabra…_

 _El siente una mirada hacia el…se da vuelta para ver si es la persona que piensa el…estaba en lo correcto…era ella._

 _ **I'm in love with you already**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know it sounds crazy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I hope you save all you got for me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause, baby, you're all mine**_ _ **  
**_

 _Sus miradas se Cruzan por unos Segundo hasta que ella se sonroja y corre su Mirada hacia otro lado._

 _El no puede evitar sonreí, le parece la chica más tierna que ah conocido en su vida. No la deja de mirar, sus largos cabellos rubios, sus pestañas largas, sus bonitos ojos esmeraldas y esos labios que él desea probar hace mucho tiempo. No quiere que otro chico que se le acerque, el quiere ser único hombre en su vida…_

 _ **Everlasting love, everlasting love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everlasting love, my everlasting love**_

 _El tren para en otra estación, el ve como el hombre que está sentado al lado de ella, se levanta y se baja del tren, ella cambia al lado de la ventanilla dejando su lado disponible. Mira a sus costados y rápido camina hacia ella y se sienta a su lado…sin que ella se dé cuenta…_

 _ **I don't even know your name**_

 _El no sabe el nombre de ella…_

 _Ella no sabe el nombre de él…_

 _Pero se enamoraron._

 _ **I can't get you off my brain**_

 _Todo el día viven pensando en el otro pero no se animan a hablarse…_

 _ **Darling, I can hardly wait**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'til I can get to know you**_

 _No es solo atracción física…hay algo que le llama la atención del otro._

 _ **You'll be beautifully insane**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Infinitely all for me**_

 _No quieren imaginar que otro/a les robe su "final feliz"._

 _Ella solo lo quiere para ella…no quiere que otra lo mire_

 _El solo la quiere para el…no quiere que otro la mire_

 _ **Promise you'll be glad you came**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I can't wait to show you**_

 _Ellos quieren comenzar su historia pero esa historia ya comenzó hace mucho, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez…ellos nunca se hablaron pero eso no evito que se enamoraran…_

 _Nacieron para estar juntos pero aun lo saben, falta mucho… ¿O no?_

 _ **Everlasting love, everlasting love**_ _ **  
**_

 _El tosió falsamente para llamar su atención, ella lo miro y se sorprendió. En el rostro de el salió una sonrisa…_

 _-Hola…me llamo Takuya- dijo el sin dejar de sonreír, esa sonrisa hizo que el corazón de ella latiera rápidamente_

 _-Hola…me llamo Izumi- dijo ella sonrojada…_

 _El tren paro en la última estación, el viaje termino pero no para ellos aun no… un simple "Hola" cambiara sus vidas…_

 _ **Everlasting love, my everlasting love**_

 _Ellos asisten a la misma escuela se cruzaban pero nunca le llamo la atención del otro, ellos no sabían que viajan en mismo tren todo los días hasta que un día cualquiera , sin imaginarlo , se cruzaron las miradas , solamente eso basto para que se enamoraran pero nunca se animaron hablarse hasta ahora…_

 _Su historia comenzó con simple mirada, sin saber que sería_ _ **un amor eterno…**_

 _Ellos comprobaron que al amor a primera vista existe…_


	2. Aclaraciones

**Hola, espero que les guste este** " **Songfic" que eh creado. Bueno la canción es mi banda favorita "Fifth Harmony" y es nombre es del título de esta historia "Everlasting Love". No soy dueña de la canción todos los derechos reservados a su compositor y cantantes. No me pertenece Digimon menos los personajes, todos los derechos reservados a su creador.**

 **Bueno antes de dejarles la canción traducida en español. Les cuento que muy pronto continuare con mi otro historia "Loving Girls" y si no la leyeron, los invito que la revisen y comenten si les gusta , buscarle en mi perfil. Estoy escribiendo un capitulo recién pero quieren escribir dos o tres para recompensarles por no continuarla hace mucho.**

 **Le dejo la canción en traducida, espero que les guste como a mí. Es una canción muy bonita y muy romá én les dejo link para escucharla.**

Amor Eterno

 _Siempre miro por encima del hombro  
porque yo nunca quiero perderte  
Pienso en ti todos los días  
No puedo esperar a ver tu cara  
Y ni siquiera te conozco_

 _Pero sé que no puedo esperar a besarte  
Sé que cuando finalmente nos miramos a los ojos  
que te sentirás de la misma manera_

 _[Pre-Coro:]_

 _Vas a ser todo lo que he necesitado  
Me haces sentir como en un sueño  
Quienquiera que seas, cariño, tú eres  
el que yo estaba esperando_

 _[Coro:]_

 _Eres mi amor eterno  
Mi amor eterno  
Y nunca voy a renunciar  
hasta que estés junto a mí  
Busco un amor eterno  
Por siempre tener esa manera de tocarnos  
Y nunca voy a tener suficiente  
Cariño, estábamos destinados a ser_

 _No sirve de nada perder el tiempo  
con cualquiera, cariño  
Quiero excepcional, original  
Alguien que no puedo negar  
Ya estoy enamorado de ti  
Sé que parece una locura  
Pero espero que guardes todo lo que tienes para mí  
Porque, cariño, eres todo mío_

 _[Pre-Coro]_

 _[Coro]_

 _Amor eterno, amor eterno  
Amor eterno, mi amor eterno_

 _Ni siquiera sé su nombre  
No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza  
Cariño, no puedo esperar  
a conocerte  
Estarás bellamente loco  
Infinitamente todo para mí  
Prometo que te alegrarás de haber venido  
Y no puedo esperar a mostrarte_

 _[Coro]_

 _Amor eterno, amor eterno  
Amor eterno, mi amor eterno_

 **Tambien la canción traducida es la pagina " " , asi que la traducción les pertenece.**

 **Link de la canción:** **watch?v=u-_IjjJF33s**

 **Mi Twitter: Gaabii_Mendoza**


End file.
